big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
MartySays
Section 1.0: Introduction MartySays '''(later known as '''EllenSays '''and presumably '''TeddySays '''then NateSays and '''CzerwickiSays '''and '''GinaSays) is a user and commenter on GoComics, and the first of the New Pollers. Part 1.1: First Appearance MartySays' first poll appeared on November 15, 2017. It entailed of: "poll: what was your favorite science experiment in middle school? thank you" '-MartySays, November 15, 2017' Section 2.0: Summary Because of the Poll War in the past, many commenters strongly objected to his polls. But even though there was this backlash, he still kept polling, keeping his polls relatively strip-related. Part 2.1: The Anti-Polls The Anti-Polls were created in response to this. They are a counter-survey group believing that polls cause a massive disruption to the comment section. MartySays' polls also led to a plethora of imitators who created polls like him and also got backlash. However, most of these were ignored. Part 2.2: The Part of the Plan MartySays usually took the featured comment before anyone else. Taking the featured comment was always his plan, though other people like Hev1 and 10/10 would usually snatch that comment right from under MartySays' nose. Part 2.3: The Narwhals Because of the sharp resistance to MartySays, a group of users moved to defend him. This group is called the Narwhals, the anti-censorship group wanting to protect MartySays from those who fight to prevent a second Poll War. Section 3.0: The Rise of the Resistance and the Rebellion As MartySays' polls became more and more off topic everyday, the resistance and dissent against his polls increased. It soon became apparent that he was using a second account, "boosted" to try and capture featured comment by having boosted spam his comment to get more replies. More evidence of this was revealed on November 19th. MartySays replied to his own poll, saying, "oop, got to make this featured comment." Part 3.1: The Next Day The next day, user 0A1S2D3F4G5H wrote a comment summarizing the evidence that MartySays was really a troller. The comment was featured and at it's peak had 71 replies, many agreeing with 0A1S2D3F4G5H. Part 3.2: The Emails, Comments and Demands Many other comments were also written that day calling for MartySays to be banned. MartySays did not help his case, as he ranted and complained and helped certify himself as a troller and spammer in the process. Many users sent emails to the comment section moderator, demanding that MartySays be banned. Section 4.0: The First Victory The next day, November 21, 2017, MartySays and his other accounts were banned from the comment section after a week of polls, spam, and intense fighting. The Narwhals admitted to MartySays being a troll, although still defended his polls in the comment section, while the Anti-Polls celebrated their hard fought victory. Part 4.1: MartySays' Return On November 26, 2017, comments under the name of MartySays appeared again. There was no good evidence if it was the real MartySays or just an imitator, yet the account was still reported and banned since the account was behaving exactly like MartySays did. Part 4.2: First Appearance on the Wiki A user on the Big Nate Comments Section Wiki, claiming to be MartySays, promised a dramatic return to the comments section of GoComics on December 1st to make more polls and annoy everyone more. Part 4.3: Vengeance of the Vandal On the days prior to the supposed return, the user vandalized pages on the wiki, immediately violated truces that he proposed himself, built up drama, made everyone sick and angry of him, and wreaked havoc on the wiki. Fortunately, the chaos was mostly confined to the wiki and did not spill over into the GoComics' comment section. Section 5.0: Battle of the Determined, the Defiant, the Persistent and the Annoying On December 1, 2017, a user going by the name of TeddySays posted a completely unrelated poll in the comment section. However, this user was swiftly banned. There is no evidence that the user on the wiki and TeddySays are the same person or that either of them are MartySays, but it is widely assumed that this is the case, and even if TeddySays wasn't MartySays, he still was going to post unrelated polls. The Comment Section had once again foiled the plans of MartySays and preserved the peace. Narwhals and the Anti-Polls were all in agreement that MartySays should be banned from the comment section. Forever. Section 6.0: The Defender of MartySays BiggerNate91 defended MartySays throughout this whole period, after MartySays posted a false truce on the wiki. He saw this and began to think that the only way to keep the peace in the comment section was to accept MartySays' demands. He begged users to do this, which upsetted many of them. Even members of the Narwhals asked him to stop. Part 6.1: The Act of the Acceptance However, after everyone decided that MartySays should be banned from the comments section, BiggerNate91 slowly started to accept the presumed defeat of MartySays, although he believes that there is a chance that everyone can coexist with him. Section 7.0: The Threat On December 3rd 2017, user SouthWoodPark56 said he would continue to post polls the next day. This user posted quite a few polls at the end of Poll War I. Some speculated that this might have been Martysays' original account, as SouthWoodPark56 was created long before MartySays, but there is no evidence to support this claim. In that scenario, the threat stirred up all of the controversy again and there was a mini war in his comment. However, the user never carried through with his threat and the matter was dropped. Section 8.0: A New Rise and Run On December 5, 2017, a new account under the name NateSays appeared in the comments. The user posted a comment that had a poll incorporated into it. The comment read, "Sheesh guys stop flagging me. And by the way, poll: what is your favorite Nate moment?" Most users ignored this comment, as by now many have learned that silently flagging and reporting is the most efficient way to deal with supposed trolls. They knew that at this point, no one will ever listen to MartySays. Part 8.1: Exposure It is widely evident that NateSays is in fact, MartySays, as it fits in the chain of accounts including EllenSays and TeddySays. Also, the user on the wiki has been promising to keep returning to the comment section no matter how many times he is banned, so this is definitely another attempt. Section 9.0: Clone Wars On December 6, 2017, another account under the name MartySays posted another completely un-related poll that said, "Question: What's your favorite Big Nate strip?" He tried making it look like a question, but no one fell for it. He said that this is his temporary account until he can find a sarcastic picture of Gina Hemphil-Toms. That comment only got featured comment mostly because he replied to his comment over 15 times. Part 9.1: Detention Monitor Says Later on in that day, MartySays turned his profile to CzerwickiSays, dropping the matter of turning himself to GinaSays instead. Part 9.2: Czerwicki Syndrome On December 7, 2017, MartySays posted a completely off-topic poll. It said, "Hey hey hey, my playa playas! Got another po...erm...I mean "Question" for ya:Question: Which syndrome do you wish to be real?" The poll never had good grammar and never by any chance was the comic strip that day ever talking about syndromes. No one wants syndromes, so it is speculated that MartySays want bad to come upon us. Part 9.3: The Return of the Spammer On December 8, 2017, MartySays not only posted an unrelated poll, but he used another account to reply to him almost a dozen times. Part 9.4: The Word-Witless Sketch The person who has been spamming so much is once again Boosted. He has helped EllenSays the last time he was here. As of 15:55 PST, Boosted has been witnessed spamming replies 18 times on that comment. Part 9.5: Undefeated On December 9, 2017, MartySays posted another completely off-topic poll on the comments section, and by 08:25 PST, Boosted replied in spams mostly saying "lol" 8 times. Part 9.6: Says the Tattletale On December 10, 2017, MartySays under the name GinaSays posted a totally random poll. "Oh no! I overslept, and now HEV1 has the featured comment! :( Alright, here's today's poll: what is your favorite anime/cartoon? mine is one piece" Notably, Boosted did not appear that day to help MartySays get featured. It is unknown why he disappeared, as he was not banned and MartySays could have definitely used him. At this point, many users in the comment section were emailing the Gocomics moderator, asking for MartySays to be banned. Section 10.0: Second Banning On December 11, 2017, MartySays, known as this point as GinaSays, was once again banned from the comment section after a week of exhausting fighting. His followers, or presumed alt accounts, were not banned, however. It is highly likely that MartySays will return to the comment section in the future as he has made it clear that he will not give up, but in the meantime the Comment Section can heave a sigh of relief and spend at least a few days commenting in peace. Section 11.0: The Title As of January 5, 2017, MartySays hasn't been seen at all. Declaring this The Poll War II, we lay at rest and peace. Section 12.0: List of MartySays' Polls Here is the list of polls that MartySays originally posted before his first banning on November 21, 2017 Section 13.0: Messages from the Resistance and the Rebellion * MartySays is known to vandalize select pages of this wiki. Keep a look out for him, please. We are sick of his destructive cries for attention. * Never be afraid to mistake an argument for a debate; not the other way around. Section 14.0: The Theories (A Special by Meme_Machine) Four Theories are presented below to try and rationalize the behavior of MartySays. Part 14.1: Theory #1 MartySays is actually on the side of the anti-polls and is just posting them because he's tired of polls and the arguments produced by them. The antagonists of the poll war 2 is actually Boosted, AlexCarey602, Lollx (maybe), and Mrs. Godfrey. Part 14.2: Theory #2 MartySays is just absolutely cruel and is making extra accounts to troll the comment section. The antagonists are the same as above and MartySays. Part 14.3: Theory #3 MartySays is posting polls and is gaining support slowly. The antagonists are the same as the one above (Theory 2). Part 14.4: Theory #4 The antipolls are the antagonists and are causing the disruption in the comment section by arguing against MartySays. The protagonist are the antagonists seen in theory 2 and 3. Part 14.5: Theory #5 MartySays is uninterested in answers to the questions proposed by his polls and simply enjoys his infamy and the attention he receives from anti-polls. In addition to giving him attention, the massive amounts of responses to his polls, while almost universally hostile, nevertheless usually manage to outnumber responses to all other comments and give him the coveted Featured Comment. Section 15.0: Depiction in the Joe Moraliste series MartySays' character is the main antagonist of the first story; an evil spirit called The Sayer. He was once a student of Master Trapper Clicker, but then betrayed him and defected to the Pollers. He led invasions of Planet GC and the Prime Dimension. He was defeated by Joe Moraliste. The Sayer is described as a being of red energy, forming the face of Marty Wright. Section 16.0: Trivia * MartySay's original profile picture is from the Big Nate comic strip where Marty is explaining to Nate that he found out about the last few days where Nate was lying to Mrs. Godfrey about why he didn't do his homework. His other profile pictures are of characters with the similar style of face. * For more trivia, visit the Trivia pages. Category:Poll War II Category:Trolling Category:Banned Category:Profiles